By My Blue Eyes: I Dream of Red
by Mealyna
Summary: Castiel has been noticing that Xari is in fact, a woman. Can he cope? And can Xari deal with her father?
1. Naughty Thoughts

**A/N: Welcome Everybody! Glad you found us! Sorry this probably isn't very good I'm kinda tired. Anyway I've decided to focus more on the sensuality of a first romance with this part of the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own My candy love.**

**Warning: Vaguely sexual. Vaguely**.

* * *

Castiel had been having dreams. Unusual dreams. Dreams of one of his best friends. Naughty dreams about one of his best friends. Dreams of pretty blue eyes smoldering with lust as she peered up at him from her place on her knees before him. Dreams of kissing her neck ardently while her body arched backwards, a moan of his name dragged from her deliciously plump lips. Dreams of her dressed -no- _bathed_ in red satin. Red satin that hugged her figure like a second skin. Red satin that rode up around her hips as she straddled him.

Dreams of red, red, red, _red!_

"Red!"

Castiel snapped out of his reverie with a sudden shake and his brown eyes met bright electric blue. The same blue eyes whose owner he'd just been actively fantasizing about. He gave himself a hard mental shake and turned a questioning glance at Inexari who was watching him with a perplexed look.

"You ok?" She asked. "I seem to have lost you when I asked about your favorite color."

"My favorite color should be obvious." He covered his embarrassment with a snort.

Xari raised an eyebrow. "So chartreuse then?"

"What?!" He couldn't believe what had just come out of his best friend's pretty little mouth. '_Fuck dammit, Castiel! Cut the shit!'_ "Do you know nothing of me woman?!"

Xari turned back to the television, resuming her latest video game. This one seemed to feature some sort of medevil setting and took up most of the bluenette's time. He loathed it. Especially now that the holiday break had started. And definitely now that Lysander had taken to arranging little _outings_ with Xari's blonde friend, Delilah. Leaving him, and the woman he didn't know he'd been pining for until just recently, very much by themselves. "I know it's red, moron. You've just been acting odd lately."

"Says the chick who's estranged father recently opened up a music shop down the street."

Her back went ramrod straight and he heard her hitting the buttons with almost savage precision. It wasn't until she threw her controller across the room in frustration and effectively breaking it, did he realize his mistake.

"Crap, Xari, I-"

"Shut up." It was a command to be followed, no ifs, ands, or buts. He sighed. _'Stupid, stupid, stupid.'_

A silence fell over them and he stretched and looked down at his note book. His eyes widened as he found it was opened to a page that featured little drawings. Mainly of Xari in a short dress, with thigh-high tights and Victorian style boots that came up to his calf. He glanced up at her, was relieved to find she'd found a new controller and was now happily back in lala land, glanced back down at his notebook and scrutinized the drawing a little more closely. One really couldn't tell it was Xari, it could've easily been any girl with long hair. She wasn't even indecently posed or anything. He snapped the book shut and rubbed the back of his neck glancing in the direction of her closet.

His blood froze.

"A red dress?" He sputtered looking at the garment hanging blatantly in the closet, almost goading him. He blinked rapidly trying to make it disappear. It would not.

Xari paused the game and turned to the closet. She shrugged when she saw what he was talking about. She turned to him with a shy smile. "Yeah, I kind of bought that to go clubbing."

His expression went from horror to outrage fast. _"Clubbing?!"_

She glared at him, blue eyes narrowed dangerously. "Yes. A friend of mine is coming into town next week. We agreed to go clubbing. For old times sake."

He gaped at her. Finally he crossed his arms. "I'm coming too."

She raised and eyebrow. "Fine, I was gonna invite you and the Count anyway." Turning back to the game she added, "Its satin by the way."

He groaned internally.


	2. Good Morning Sunshine

**A/n: Well this isn't as popular as its predecessor, but I blame that mostly on me. Please Let me know how I'm doing.**

Xari: Its shite.

**Mea: Shut up. Don't make me turn you into a Mary Su.**

Xari: *raises eyebrow* I was under the impression I was. *watches as Mea flees to the emo-corner.* Dumbass. Anyway. Please leave a review or a message, either in the comments or on My Candy Love. I actually am on there. Look me up.

**WARNING: THE FIRST BIT IS KINDA MATURE LOOK AWAY IF YOU'RE SQUEAMISH TO THAT SORT OF THING!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Candy Love**

* * *

Her breath was hot on his neck. He groaned as he brushed against her slick core. He was ready and she was oh so willing. But he needed to hear her say it. Needed to hear her need him. He yanked on her hair, giving him unrestricted access to her elegant neck. Biting hard enough to leave a mark he was sure would be visible in the morning, he delighted in the loud moan that issued from her sweet mouth.

"Say my name," He demanded hotly against her neck.

"Castiel!" Her delighted gasp sent volts of pleasure straight to his groin.

"Again." He followed his demand with a harsh nip to her collarbone.

"Castiel!"

"Inexari!" He groaned loudly. He stared into her blue eyes, which were alight with mischief. A grin settled across her face and he suddenly wanted to backpedal out of the room. But she pulled him down and nipped his ear. He shuddered and she whispered against his neck;

_"Silly Red. Wake up idiot."_

* * *

His eyes snapped open. Light danced across the ceiling, playful and welcoming. He wasn't sure if the sun was setting or rising, but he knew he shouldn't be here all the same. Where 'here' was was also a very good thing to ponder. Lets see he remembered going to Inexari's house because he was bored and Lysander was busy. Xari being absorbed in her video games, fantasizing about said girl while being in the same room as her, and argument about a red dress, dinner with the Delanious', and then going back to Xari's room.

He frowned. He didn't really remember much after that, just that he was extremely comfortable where he was and did not want to move. There was a comfortable warmth pressed against him and without thinking he pulled it closer. The 'warmth' draped a leg over his and an arm curled around his chest. A mumble and a sigh sounded against his neck. His blood froze. He looked down. Xari was curled against him, her breathing deep and even. He glanced past her and was stunned to find the clock read six am. He had spent the night! And she hadn't even complained.

He was tempted to wake her. Just to see her reaction. He licked his lips which felt dry and cracked. Holding her close and pretending for a few minutes more won out. She looked so peaceful, all traces of the vulgar wise cracking girl gone. Her face was soft and he had to hold in an amused chuckle as he suddenly noticed a pale smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Her lips were parted just slightly. And he had the insane, overpowering, urge to kiss her. He found himself no longer in control of his body; leaning towards her sleeping face his mind screamed and tugged at him.

The shrill sound of the phone brought him back and he jumped.

* * *

Xari woke suddenly. Typically she was not a morning person but her first sight was hilarious and she laughed hysterically. Castiel was looking alarmed and almost frightened. She had to say the vision of 'little lost puppy' was too accurate to describe his situation. Still chortling she turned to the phone by her bed and pressed the speaker button.

"Hello, you've reached the Delanious house hold. If you going to try to sell me something, since I'm in a good mood, you've got five minutes to convince me before I phase through the phone to tear your lips off."

"I have to stop calling you in the morning, Little One."

"Count!" Xari cheered. "Hey you're on speaker! Castiel's here too."

There was a pause. "Castiel is there so early?" Lysander's voice sounded a little too controlled and Xari frowned.

"Well he sort of spent the night."

This time the silence was deafening. "He did, did he." This time there was no mistaking the venom that dripped from her friend's voice.

"Yes. He did." She spat back, asshole would not accuse her of something and get away with it. No he would not! "And where, may I ask, is Del?"

There was a sigh on the other line and murmured whispered voices. "Here." Lysander finally ground out.

Xari folded her arms across her chest and leaned back. The gesture was lost because he wasn't actually here, but Castiel snorted and she nodded her head in his direction. "I'll take 'here' to mean your house." She was met with silence, so she continued. "Filthy hypocrite. At least Red and I slept in seperate rooms."  
Castiel sent her a half amused, half frustrated look and she shrugged. Lysander didn't need to know the whole truth. And besides, she couldn't pass up the oppertunity to be close to him, just like she couldn't just kick him out when he was so cutely sprawled on her bed.

Lysander's voice brought her back to the present. "...be ready. The four of us are going to go out to the movies." and with that he hung up.

Castiel looked at her and rolled his eyes playfully. "I hate when they just decide things."

Xari smiled. "I think its cute. It shows how dedicated they are to being the perfect bossy couple."

"I wonder how they ever make a decision between the two of them."

Xari raised an eyebrow. "They come annoy me."

Castiel laughed, the sound sweet in Xari's ears. She smiled. Maybe today would be a good day after all.


End file.
